


The Road to Healing

by SecurityBreach



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fear of Abandonment, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Iron Man 3, Scars, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Tony fears Loki might leave him.





	The Road to Healing

‘Not pretty,’ Tony whispered, putting a protective hand on his chest.

Loki smiled. 'Would you like to keep your shirt on? Should I turn off the light?’

Ignoring his internal screaming, Tony shook his head. _He’ll leave me anyway,_ he thought. _I might as well get over with it._

When Loki saw the huge circular scar where the Arc Reactor used to sit, he leaned forward, kissed Tony and comforted him by caressing the countless shrapnel marks from Afghanistan that peppered the skin over the former weapon dealer’s heart with his fingers.

For the first time in years, Tony relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my drabble. My guess is: Loki is staying. Would you like to leave kudos or a comment? You'd make me very happy!


End file.
